Wingless Angel-Chapter 35
Wingless Angel-Chapter 35 Chris P.O.V It was good to see Mike back in action again. I've been so used to see him staying behind, needing the help of others, that I almost forgot how much of a good fighter he was. Unlike me, who focused speed and agility into my battle style, Mike focused on pure brute strength. His frame was well built, a muscle bound fighter. Mike fought Darius like a whirlind, literally. He had summounded a storm around him, pushing Darius away everytime he got near, the wind also stung his eyes, so he couldn't concentrate enough to use that telekinesis-thing he was able to do. Mike spun on one heel and lunged the butt of his spear into Darius's chest, sending him falling on his butt. Mike pointed the spear-tip at Darius's throat. "Do you yield?" Mike asked. Unfortunately, Mike had dispersed his storm, Darius waved his hand and flung Mike a few meters into a wall. "As if I would give up to a mortal like you." Darius said, as he was standing up. I rushed forward, holding my sword in my left hand. I was right handed, unfortunately, my shoulder was still injuried, it hurt to move it. My strike managed to get him by surprise, but he still managed to block my attack. "Oh so your still standing huh? How are your wings?" He said grinning. "Shut up." I said and we exchanged blows. "This would be so much easier if I could move my right arm." I muttered under my breath. I managed to steal a glance at Allison and Silena. Silena seemed to have a fractured ankle was being healed by Theresa. Allison held her wrist close to her body, protecting it from getting more injuried. Using my distracted being to his advantage, He struck, I managed to block it, and managed to send a blow to him. Then jolt of energy went through my arm again as Filargyria ''did it's job, for a split second the pain in my shoulder and back was bearable. That of course was short lived as Darius swung his sword and knocked mine out of my hand. Before I could react, he grabbed my injuried shoulder and pushed it back. The best thing I could do was to gasp in pain. Darius pushed back my shoulder even more, obviously wanting me to scream, I wouldn't give him the pleasure. "What's wrong Christopher? Are you in pain?" He laughed. I realised this was exactly how he wanted to see me as, broken and injuried. I looked at him straight in the eye. I swore at him. "Oh what a dirty mouth. Let's take care of that shall we?" He raised his sword and in one movement, sent the blade into my chest. Bile rose in my throat. I heard Theresa's voice scream my name. Darius grabbed my face and forced me to look at the setting sun. "What a pity. If only if was a few hours later, you would be able to survive that attack. Unfortunately, the sun is up." He grabbed the collar of my shirt and brought my face closer to his. I smelled him, there was no scent, nothing that gave any sign that he was human, there was no smell of sweat. Just nothing. "It's Checkmate, time to die Christopher." He said, putting his foot on my chest and forcefully pulling out his sword. I heard Silena, Allison scream my name. I could only heard Theresa's voice say "No." faintly. Slowly my vision darknened. I remember the emptyness, the darkness. I was familiar with this feeling, the years ago when I drowned. The feeling of death. Thanatos appeared infront of me, his black wings spread. "Hello brother." I didn't answer him. I literally saw my life flash through my eyes. My fake one and also my real one. I saw my dad, Allison, Nyx, my adoptive mother, my grandmother, Nina, the twins, Theresa..Dellilah.. Nyx's words echoed in my head. "Have you thought that maybe the reason that you can't have that power is because that your rejecting it?"'' "'-a few beings can have such a perfect bond with the mark and gain the power of godhood. '''You are one of the people that could achieve that bond." '' "You'll understand, when you discover your true name. You'll understand your true power..." I gasped. I realised what she meant, somehow my death made me undestand. I always held my powers back, only using them when I really needed it. I never embraced who I was, I wanted to live my life as it was, before I found out who I really was. I understood. My true name wasn't something new I had to learn. It was accepting who I was! "I'm sorry Thanatos. I can't follow you now. I got stuff to do." I said. Thanatos smiled. "Yes, that is the right answer. Now go brother and use the power that you have taken from me and destroy that foolish brother of ours!" I nodded. Slowly the darkness from my vision disappeared, Thanatos along with it. I closed my eyes and embraced the truth. My true name was... Darius Darius smiled. He stood over the broken body of Christopher. He turned his attention to the other boy, the son of Zeus. He would deal with the traitorous servant of his, and the others later. He walked towards the boy, slowly, the boy had started to stir. He looked up and watched Darius approach. There was no fear for his eyes, only anger. Darius grinned. Mortals, they were so weak. Suddenly, the area around his feet became hot. Darius looked down only to see a column of black fire erupt from under him and consume him. Darius shouted in pain and when the flames disappeared, he fell to his knees. Black flame? There was only one being that Darius knew about that could control Black flame, but he was dead..no it can't be! "Look at that, the great god Darius has finally been brought down to his knees." A familiar voice said to him. The voice confirmed his suspicion. He turned to see, Christopher standing, with a orb of black fire in his hand. "How is it possible?! Your supposed to be dead!" "You might want to take a closer look Darius, I'm feeling better than ever." Darius stared at him, and he noticed darkness wrapping around his wounds, his shoulder, the wound that Darius had made in his chest. When the darkness disappeared, the wounds were gone. Darius stood up. "No it can't be!" Christopher's Mark glowed brightly, that even through his jacket, Darius could see it's glow. The power that radiated from it tore through the jacket sleeve, leaving his arm bare except for the upper part of his upper arm. Black designs sprouted from the Mark and covered his arm, they look like chain-links. The designs went from his arm, to his shoulder, to his neck and finally rested on the left side of his face, around his eye. Darius watched in horror. He couldn't believe what was happening. Finally the power from his Mark turned his hair grey, and turned his eyes blood-red, but unlike his own eyes which represented evil, the colour of Christopher's eyes represented the blood of mortals, the blood of beings who could die. "No. No. No!" Darius exclaimed, he couldn't believe what was happening. In rage, he threw his sword, it merely grazed Christopher's cheek. Instead of the red colour of blood, the blood from the wound was gold, Ichor, the blood of immortals. Darius was brought to a vision. It was the same chessboard he had set up earlier, instead Christopher was sitting on the other side. Darius looked down to his pieces, they were placed the same way he had, his pieces surrounding Christopher's single white king piece. Darius almost sighed in relief. "Your move Christopher. There's nothing you can do, every move you make I can counter it. There is no move you can do that I don't know of." Christopher stared at the chessboard for a while, finally he made his move, he picked up his single piece and moved it out of the board. "What? What did you do?!" Darius exclaimed. "I moved my king to a place where you can touch it." "That's not fair! It's not apart of the rules!" Christopher simply, grinned. "It's my game now, don't forget that." He snapped his fingers and Darius's chess pieces moved back to the place they would originally be if they just started again. "Now it seems like you have nothing to attack, and I didn't give up. So let's restart shall we?" Christopher picked up his Pawn pieces and put them on the board. "My pawn is not longer broken." Christopher did the same to the rest of the pieces. "My rook has his sight again, my knight has returned to me, my bishop is still by my side." He paused at the queen piece. "My queen is still dead, but I have her strength and her support with me." He said finally putting the queen piece where it should be. Darius simply stared, he did not know what to do. "Well, the pieces are set. It's your move Darius." Christopher said grinning. Darius's mind jolted back to reality. Christopher stood infront of him, his face emotionless and his eyes cold. "No! No! Who do you think you are?!" Darius shouted. Christopher sighed. "If you must know, my name is Christopher Jayce Fauns, Arrow of Nyx, Bringer of Death, God of Darkness and Mortality." He pointed a finger at Darius. "And most importantly I'm the guy that's going to kick your butt!" Wingless Angel Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 36|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 10:32, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page